Wolf and Dragon
by WritingNonsense
Summary: Corrin and Keaton decide to try something new in the bedroom. (M!Corrin x Keaton)


**AN: This entire story was a mistake (๑•** **́ ₃ •̀๑** **)**  
 **I'm being a kinky fucker**  
 **Enjoy**  
 **(And Corrin is a purple haired loser who's super gay and a complete furry  
Takes place during Revelations!))**

They had been preparing for tonight for a few days, and if he was being honest, he was more excited than he was scared of what was to come. After getting Ryoma and Xander to agree to take Corrin's place as the commanding general and the newly promoted Hayato to be the tactician for the group, Corrin and Keaton had arranged for a day for themselves - which they would need after this. Hell, even after the _fisting_ Corrin almost needed a day off. But, he was able to tough it through then and the day was upon them at last.

Corrin, excited at the thought, had retired to his quarters before dinner for a bit of alone time. Keaton was out on a patrol of the area around the fort and wouldn't be back until a while later and, by the time Corrin was out of his armor, he was too excited by the ideas going through his mind to ignore. So he had gotten out the biggest toy they had - they got it specifically to prepare for tonight, and Corrin would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

A few minutes of fingering himself and using the smaller toys later and Corrin was eagerly lubing up the largest one, pretty much drooling at the phantom feelings of it inside him. It had hurt the first time, of course, but Corrin had gotten hooked on it pretty quickly. Deeming it lubed enough, Corrin planted it firmly on the bed - the comforter thrown on the floor nearby to keep from soiling it - and positioned himself above it. He lowered slowly, shuddering at the stretch and clenching his jaw to keep from getting attention - everyone was just in the mess hall after all, and that wasn't far from his quarters. He didn't want someone hearing him moaning if he could help it.

Before he knew it, he could feel the bed beneath him again and that finally pulled a moan from him. The pleasant burn was still there, a pleasant ache that had Corrin's heart skipping a beat. Imagining it was Keaton made it even better, and Corrin started moving probably a little sooner than he should have. Soon, he pressed his face down into the pillows and bit into one to keep himself quiet, moving the toy with one hand and struggling to keep himself up on his knees as the pleasure rolled over him in waves. Keaton would be a bit bigger than this - that was why the wolfskin had gotten it, to loosen Corrin up more than they could with just their hands. And the thought made another spike of pleasure shoot up his back and he whined again, his back arching of its own accord.

He let out a shocked squeak as gloved fingers traced a line down his spine and he twisted around to look back over his shoulder. Keaton looked down at him with a sly grin, his own face bright red from the show that Corrin had been putting on. "Couldn't even wait for me?" he teased lightly, flicking his tongue out along the ridge of Corrin's ear and making him whine. He took the toy from Corrin's hand, moving it steadily and watching Corrin's face eagerly for his reactions.

Corrin let out a high whine, pushing his hips back in time with the toy moving inside him, finally letting go of the pillow so he could try to talk. "S-sorry." His voice hitched as Keaton pushed it in rather roughly. The wolfskin muttered a quiet apology and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Corrin's ear, encouraging him to continue. "I-I just got excited," he said breathlessly, tangling his fingers in the sheets of the bed and clenching his hands, squeezing his eyes closed. "I couldn't help myself."

Keaton chuckled lowly, nipping the tip of Corrin's ear lightly and settling the toy deep into him again before letting go, making Corrin whine at the loss of friction. "You sound like you're in heat," he teased, moving back for a moment to pull off most of his clothes, leaving him in his underwear, before he joined Corrin on the bed again. "Do you think you're ready to start, or do you need to loosen up a bit more?" he asked, his voice soft as he ran his hand down Corrin's back again, along one of his old scars.

Corrin shifted his hips a bit before shaking his head, taking a slow breath as he reached back to pull the toy out. "N-no, I think I'm ready. I was doing it for a while before you showed up," he said softly, whining as he pulled the toy out slowly. "I think it'll be fine. We just gotta go slow," he said, moving slowly when he got the toy out. Feeling so empty after that was a strange feeling, but he wasn't about to complain.

Keaton watched him for a moment before nodding and moving to the floor, sitting down and helping lower Corrin into his lap. "Alright, I'll be careful," he agreed, pressing a small kiss to the back of Corrin's neck. They had agreed to do this on the floor because neither of them were sure if the bed could take the weight of Keaton's wolfskin form, and they didn't want to get someone to fix it. "You ready?" he asked again and Corrin nodded wordlessly.

Corrin could feel Keaton shifting beneath him and soon he was leaning back into a thick wall of fur and he could feel Keaton, half hard below him and it got him to moan again. Corrin spread his thighs and Keaton positioned himself between them, allowing Corrin to close his legs around his half-hard member. "G-gods." It was thick and long - the thickness wasn't what Corrin was worried about, but the part that Corrin had in his thighs now went up to his belly-button. "I don't think I can take this whole thing in without hurting myself," he confessed quietly, squeezing his thighs around Keaton gently, pulling a growl from the wolfskin.

"Don't worry - ya don't gotta," Keaton assured him, dragging his tongue up Corrin's ear before starting to move, thrusting up between Corrin's thighs. The friction had Corrin moaning once again and he grabbed onto Keaton's paws where they held him, careful not to scratch him with those ridiculously long claws. "Just take as much as you can without hurtin' yourself," he grunted. Corrin could feel him hardening as he thrusted and he ground down against the erection as well to speed up the proccess, getting another low growl from Keaton.

"I think that's enough." Keaton stopped moving and Corrin had to hold himself still. He was already on the edge - he didn't want this to end too quickly. "Can you get the lube for me?" he asked and Corrin nodded, reaching for the lube in the side-table. He opened one of the bottles and emptied it onto Keaton's erection, spreading it with his hands and grinding against him a few more times to spread it along himself as well. "Alright," Keaton lifted him up carefully, positioning Corrin above his erection. "Tell me when it starts hurtin' too bad."

Corrin nodded and Keaton lowered him slowly. The burn was a little stronger than what Corrin was used to, but he held out for a while before letting out a sharp yelp as Keaton reached deeper than they were able to prepare. Usually he wouldn't mind too much, but with something this big, he didn't want to tear anything. "T-too deep," he gasped and Keaton complied, moving back a bit until Corrin relaxed again.

They sat like that for a minute, Corrin less than half-way down Keaton's erection and trying to adapt to the change in girth. Soon, he nodded. "I think you can start moving. Just be careful," he said softly, looking back at Keaton, who grunted in understanding before starting to move slowly.

When the burn faded to something he was used to, the feeling was amazing. Corrin felt more full than he ever had before and it made his entire body burn and ache for more. His prostate was ignored due to the length and size of what was inside him, but really he couldn't care less at this point. He moaned and moved with Keaton the best he could, still holding himself steady with Keaton's paws around his waist. "O-oh gods, Keaton," he moaned, letting his head fall back against Keaton's shoulder.

Keaton grunted, continuing to move and picking up the pace just a little bit, though judging by his reaction, Corrin was willing to guess he was satisfied with what they were doing. His breathing had picked up and Corrin could hear his tail wagging against the wooden floor, and it almost made the dragon laugh a bit. "I'm getting close, Corrin," Keaton croaked out after a moment between his own moans and whines.

Corrin nodded, closing his eyes tightly as Keaton thrust in again. "Me too. Be careful about cumming inside - I don't know how much I can take," he said breathlessly. Another sharp thrust at the mention of cumming knocked Corrin over the edge. He let out a low moan and his back arched again as he came all over his own chest and Keaton's fur.

Keaton growled behind him and pushed in one more time before finishing himself. Corrin tried to hold out as long as he could, but as more flowed into him he shifted and looked back at Keaton urgently. The wolfskin luckily got the idea and pulled out quickly, letting the rest squirt between them, getting a good few globs on Corrin's back, shoulders, and even near his eye, though he was able to wipe it away before any got into it.

As they calmed down, Keaton shifted back to normal and lowered Corrin into his lap carefully. Both of them were breathing heavily and Corrin was boneless against his husband, his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself a little bit. The afterglow was almost painful with how long it lasted, but it began fading after a while and he opened his eyes again to look back at Keaton, who looked just as worn out as he did. "Do you think anyone is in the bath house?" he asked after a moment, smiling tiredly. "I'm super sticky right now."

Keaton flushed a bit before shaking his head a bit. "I don't think anyone would be," he said softly, standing up slowly and setting Corrin on the bed long enough to grab their towels. "Hopefully it's too dark for anyone to see anything clearly," he added, wrapping his towel around his waist before helping Corrin put his on. Keaton lifted Corrin easily again before leaving to get the two of them cleaned up.

Laying there, clutched to Keaton's chest like that, Corrin wouldn't do really anything differently. It was just as intense as Corrin had hoped it would be, though not the wild and frantic sex they had after one of them nearly died, but it was something he would gladly do again. Corrin chuckled quietly and rested his head on Keaton's shoulder, pressing a light kiss to his neck. "Let's try that again sometime. I want to see how much I can take next time." He could see Keaton's blush through the dark and it had him laughing once again.


End file.
